Amendment II War
Türkçe Çeviri War There are 5 types of wars: Siege War, Field War, Raid, Sea War and Total War. All has specific rules. Siege War: Only leaders of factions can declare siege wars (aka conquest). Faction leader must inform a member of the enemy faction, a member of administrative staff and post it on forum at the correct section at least 48 hours before the war. Siege can begin 48 hours later the forum post. Siege is different than siege war. Siege can last maximum for a week. Bringing supplies is not allowed, only new participating soldiers can bring supplies. Soldiers cant farm during siege. Attacking faction can destroy all outside buildings without a wall ( at least 2x1 if stone, 2x2 if wood ). Defender faction can not leave their castle if enemy sees them or they cannot attack to enemy camp. When the siege begins attacking leader negotiates a time for war with the defender. If negotiations fails, administrators assigns a time at least 24 hours later. When the attack hour comes, defenders can use their counter attack right and attack to enemy camp, but usage of cannona is forbidden during counter attack. 10 minutes after counter attack, siegers can attack with full force. The attacking side may not recive a siege war for 24 hours. The defending side cannot receive another siege attack for a week and if they lose they can not declare a siege war for a week. İf they win they can declare 24 hours after the war. The defender side of the siege war can not declare one during a siege period to another faction. Winner side has 30 minutes of loot time. Attacking side my only attack to one city and loot that cities exterior buildings during siege. All players who dies during siege war counts as CK. Players who dies on the road due to any reason will still count as CK and may not join to the war. If the defending side loses and fails to pay the minumum compensation price (20 gold blocks) the attacking side may choose to claim the castle until such a time the original owner earns it with a siege war (in this case with or without compensation original owner can get the castle) or pays five times the minumum compensation fee (100 gold blocks). The attacking side may demand more than the compensation fee and has right to harm the city as they will (by following the griefing laws) in their looting time if the losing side fails to accept. If the attacking side loses in addition to all supplies they carried they must give at least 50 gold blocks to the defending side. Field War: Only faction leaders may declare field war. Both sides must provide at least 3 soldiers. There can be a field war if only both sides agrees. There must be at least 1 hour preparation time before the field war. A notice must be posted to forum. Loser must pay at least 10 gold blocks as compensation. Both sides can not join to another field war for 3 hours. People who dies in the field war are counted as wounded if there is no other agreement. Players who dies can not return to the war. Sea Wars: If at least 1 ship from two enemy sides battles at sea, it is a sea war. Attacking to a city with a ship is raiding if no house is damaged and siege war if houses are damaged. During sea wars no player can harm the enemy ship other than ship cannons. If one sides loses or soldiers or all ships they lose the war. Further detaila regarding sailing can be found in 3rd amendment. Total War: total war is the bigest war type. It can be declared only if both sides agrees. It lasts until one side loses its capital city in a siege war or loses all of its soldiers. All deaths during total war no matter what is counted as Ck even falling. Players who dies during total war may not leave their cities until the war ends and if their city is under attack they must go to town. Field wars can happen during total war with no waiting time. All time rules regarding siege war is now divided by 2. After a city is defeated the attacking side can proceed to another city after 24 hours until the capital is taken. Other siege rules are as in the siege war. Winner of the total war can not be a subject of it for a week and loser for 2 weeks. Permission from admins are requires for the total war. Total war can be ended by a peace treaty. Loser of total war must pay 100 gold block at least for compensation. Raid: